Just a Normal Day
by LarryStylinsonBeliever12
Summary: I never thought anyone would date me until I met Harry Styles. Now even a crazy day is a normal one.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at school and me being the only one without a date to the school dance i felt quite left out. My friends tried to get me to go with them but i refused telling them I wouldn't go without a date. It would be embarrassing going alone. After school I went to a small coffee shop not far from my house. I'll have a caramel mocha. I said to the girl behind the counter. Commin' right up she said. I started to go through my purse and got my wallet out paid the girl than thanked her taking my coffee to my favorite two person seat near the corner that faced the window. I took out a book and began to read sipping at my mocha as i did so. After about 10 minutes of reading i heard someone clear their thought and I looked up to find a very attractive looking guy standing near me he looked a tiny bit familiar but i couldn't place him. May I help you? I questioned. Well i saw you sitting alone and i was wondering if i could sit with you to ya know keep you company. He said in a very thick British accent. So do you mind if i sit with you? He asked and i replied No not at all. And I motioned for him to sit down. Maybe he could be my date to the dance...

Thanks he said looking relived. So what's your name? I asked. I'm Harry, and you are? I'm Erika. I replied to him. Nice to meet you Harry. Nice to meet you too and that's a very nice name. Thanks i said and blushed. No problem he replied. Soo . . . how's that book your reading and what is a nice pretty girl like you doing here alone? I mean with a girl like you, you must have a boyfriend. I was surprised no one had complimented me like that before than after about a second i answered. Well this book is quite good and I don't have a boyfriend. I said feeling a little bad for myself. But thanks for the compliment no one has ever said anything like that to me before. Really? He said with a small grin. Yeah no one seems to like me much at school. Oh he said understandingly. Yeah was all that i said. A few awkward seconds later he said, Well I heard about a high school dance that's on Friday from a few girls on the street, are you going to that? No I'm not. I replied Why not? He asked. Well i don't have a date and since everyone else has one I'd be embarrassing to go alone. Oh he said and pondered a moment, Well I know we literally just met but you seem nice and fun to be around so I'll take you to the dance if you want?

I was astonished that this very good looking lad was asking to take me to the dance and i answered with, I would love to. I looked down at my watch and found that it was 5:00. Oh Great I said annoyed. What is it? He asked and i replied my mum told me to be home at 5:20 sharp so i have to go. Oh he said sounding a bit disappointed. We exchanged numbers and i gave him my address so he could get me to go to the dance at 7. We shared a quick hug and a goodbye and i set off on my way home.

* * *

When i got there my mum told me to make dinner while she helped my little brother with his homework and watched my sister as well. I decided to make grilled chicken and veggies. I started to grill them up when my phone went off and it was a text from Harry asking if I wanted to get coffee with him tomorrow and i replied with a simple yes. Later that night when i went to bed i dreamed about me and Harry being together. I also daydreamed in school. When it was finally time for me to go to the coffee shop i brushed my hair out and reapplied some of my makeup and went into the coffee shop smiling as i did so my grin getting ever brighter when i saw him sitting where we had the day before. I walked up to the counter and ordered my coffee but when it had come time to pay Harry who had snuck up behind me handed the girl the money for it before i could. I grabbed the cup and turned around to look at him and we walked back when we sat down i said You didn't have to pay for that you know? I know but i wanted to he said with a grin. Well thank you. I replied and he said no problem, then his phone went off. I heard him curse under his breath when he said could you excuse me for a moment. I nodded my head in response.

He walked outside and answered his phone looking quite cross than he hung up and came back in. Erika I'm really sorry but I have to cut this date a little short a friend of mine hurt himself and my other friends only took one car and apparently they don't all fit so I have to take the injured one home from the ER. Oh ok. I said and i got up grabbing my things. I'm so sorry he said looking quite disappointed I really wanted to hang out with you. Harry don't worry about it I understand. I said and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Well i mean you could come with me, but only if you want to. Ok,sure. I said back and we started to walk out, But I do have to warn you the boys are quite crazy and embarrassing at times. It's fine I said. Ok then let's go. We got to his car and he opened the door for me. What a gentlemen. With that we were off to the hospital. One thing kept playing in my mind that he had said and it was I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this date short. Had he really mean date? Were we really dating? So i asked him. So Harry when we were in the coffee shop you said you had to cut the date short. So does that mean were dating now? I asked emphasizing the word date. He was quiet for a moment than replied. Well that depends do you want to be dating? Sure. I said and he said well Erika will you be my girlfriend. And i replied with a yes and we talked the whole way to the hospital.3 guys ran up to the car and looked a little skeptical seeing me in the car with Harry. We got out of the car and instantly the one in the striped shirt asked Who is she Haz? The others nodded wanting to know as well. Well guys this is the girl from the coffee shop i told you about. Hi guys I'm Erika, i said introducing myself and i received a few hellos. Than Harry said, yeah this is Erika my new girlfriend and Erika this is Louis Liam and Zayn the one who hurt himself was Niall. That was when I finally made the connection, It was One Direction! I couldn't believe I didn't figure it out sooner but i kept my cool. I had never obsessed over them but I knew who they were and i loved their music. Pleasure to meet you. I said . When we started walking up to the doors of the Emergency room Harry grabbed my hand and held it. I didn't question it though it actually felt nice. When we walked inside I instantly felt my stomach twist. I hated hospitals i always have but i toughed it out and we went to go get Niall in the waiting room, once we did that Harry asked me if i was ok and I said yes. When we were leaving i bolted out of there Harry close on my heels when I ran into...


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into the back of a car hitting my side and my leg. I cursed out loud but kept going till I got to Harrys car. I jumped in the backseat and strapped myself in. Than Harry came in the car panting and asked, What was that for?. Well I kind of hate hospitals. I said feeling a little ashamed. Than why'd you agree to come here? He asked clearly pretty annoyed at me. Well I wanted to spend time with you so I said I'd go. I said hanging my head a bit when Niall came into the car. What was that for he asked me and i said the same thing i said to Harry to him. Oh he said and turned back around. Then Niall started giggling and said, ya know you scared Liam and Harry half to death when you took off like that and hit the one car. He said now full on laughing. Harry started laughing too. Ok. I said pretty annoyed, yes I was very clumsy and uncoordinated but still. So Harry said. You wanna go home? Yes please, i said back and we drove home all just talking about the most random things. When we finally go to my house I got out of the car and Harry did too and we hugged i said goodbye to him and waved to Niall. When I got inside i went to my room and checked my phone finding a text from an unknown number reading,  
Un- Hey Erika its Liam, Harry gave my your number and I was just seeing if you were ok, you hit that car really hard.  
Me- Hi Liam I'm fine, thanks for asking! And almost instantly his reply was  
Liam- no problem:)  
Me-:)  
I smiled at my phone, he was so nice and caring. Then I put my phone on the charger and headed back downstairs to find my mom had made me a plate for dinner. Thanks mom! I yelled throughout the house. Your welcome! She yelled back and I ate dinner took a shower and changed into my red snowflake pj pants and my dark red tanktop putting my hair on the top of my head in a bun and went to bed.

* * *

3:00am  
Buzz buzz You don't know your beautiful if only you saw what I could see you'd understand why I want you so desperately right now I'm looking at you and i can't believe you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful. I woke up and looked at my phone. It was a call from Liam and i answered. Hello i said my voice groggy. Hey Erika I was just wondering if you were up we have a bit of a situation with Harry. I'm up now what's wrong with Harry? I asked now alarmed. Well he found some pictures of you and another guy on your twitter page and he thinks your cheating, do you think you could come over here? Yeah sure. I said getting up and grabbing my boot slippers and my keys. Ok thanks Erika. No problem. I said and was out the door and out to my car. When I finally got to the boys place Liam and Louis ran out to my car and told me to hurry up. I'm going as fast as I can I'm still tired! I half snapped at them. I walked inside to find a very hungry Niall and a very sad/mad Harry. Not expecting what happened when I got in the living room...

When I got in their two very scary things happened, Niall jumped in front of me while Harry came at me looking not so happy and Harry took me by the arm angrily and dragged me over to the couch sat me down and had me look at the computer. When i did look i saw a picture from a few months ago that was at the top of my twitter and I explained to Harry that that was an old picture of me and my ex-boyfriend. Then why is it at the top? He asked me. Well I haven't been on twitter in a while so i didn't post anything from then to now. Oh. He said and looked at me with sad eyes it was clear that he'd been crying and it almost brought me to tears seeing him like that. I'm sorry I thought you were cheating i should've known better. It's ok Harry I would've done the same if I'd seen that. I said to him and hugged him. We stayed there like that just holding each other and he apologized once more saying I'm really sorry Erika I just don't want to lose you because when I'm with you it's like there's no one else I could possibly be with and I've never had that feeling before. Harry its ok and you'll never lose me I promise I said hugging him yet again. When we pulled away i checked my phone and it was 4:35 in the morning. Only half an hour till I get up. I said kind of sarcastically. Oh yeah I forgot it's like 4:30 in the morning my bad. I'll make you breakfast if you want. Ok sure, that would be nice. And we walked to the kitchen when I realized Niall Liam and Louis we're now gone, my guess was they saw us make up so they went back to bed. After a nice breakfast with Harry and a very hungry Niall of French toast and scrambled eggs I had to go to school and then I remembered today was Friday so when I went home and got ready I asked my mom for a bit of extra money so I could go buy a dress. She said yes giving me an extra $30. Thanks mom I said and I grabbed all my stuff and was off for school today taking my car instead of walking since i was going shopping right after. After a very long day of school that had seemed to drag on forever i finally heard the last bell ring and just about ran out of my last class which in my case was marching band so with clarinet case in hand and my bookbag in another I walked out to my car and threw my stuff in the backseat when my best friend Sammi knocked on my window, i rolled it down and said. Hey Sam what is it I'm kind of in a hurry. Well i was just asking if you were going to the dance. Yeah i am i actually got a date but he's a surprise so i can't tell you who he is. I said. Ok fine she said and backed away from the car and waved and i waved back and pulled out of the lot.


	3. Chapter 3

I went from store to store until I found it the perfect dress. It was a black dress strapless and hemmed just under the knees and around the waist; also it had a white bow. I tried it on and decided i had to buy it and luckily I had enough money left that i could buy a pair of black 3 inch heels that had spikes on the back. Once i checked out and got home it was 5:45. Just enough time I thought out loud. I instantly went to my bathroom with everything I would need. I started by clipping my hair on top of my head and applying my makeup and then taking my hair down i did a straightened ponytail leaving a few strands near my face and curling them. Then I fixed my bangs so they would hang over my face just a little bit but not too much. I put my dress and heels on with a pair of fishnet tights as well adding a pair of small diamond earrings and a necklace to match. I did a final check and walked out satisfied with myself and i grabbed a black over the shoulder bag putting my phone about 20 extra dollars (just in case) and my lucky charm, a small chain with my grandmothers ring on it and i checked the time 6:59 Harry would be here any minute so I went downstairs and grabbed a small bite to eat careful not to smear my makeup when my mom came downstairs and when she saw me her jaw dropped. Oh my gosh she said. I have never seen you dress up this nice before you look great she complimented. Thanks mom i said giving her a hug. A minute later Harry knocked on the door and my mom answered the door and I could instantly see him get tense and I giggled. He looked at me and said wow. Well thanks Styles. I said. You look really beautiful. He complimented. Thanks. I said you don't look too bad yourself. Ok kids picture time. My mom said interrupting us. Ok mom, I said. We posed together for a few shots and said goodbye. So you ready to go to the dance? He asked as we got in the car. Yeah but um Harry wont a lot of people recognize you? Yeah but I've got that covered. He said mysteriously. The boys are coming aren't they? I asked raising an eyebrow at him. Maybe. He said.

About 10 minutes later we were at the school and I saw Sammi on the curb probably waiting for me. Harry and I got out of the car and i saw my worst enemy Brooke. She was so perfect and she pointed out all of my flaws and bullied me almost daily. Me and Harry were walking into the school and she stopped us obviously recognizing Harry and Sammi had already left to find her date again and Brooke had the nerve to flirt with him and being the tall strong girl I took her down and Harry had to pull me off of her and pick me up taking me outside to calm down. After that little dilemma we went back inside and i fixed my hair in the bathroom. When I went back out he was waiting for me we did a little dancing and some mingling and as soon as i knew it we were getting ready to leave when Brooke jumped on my back and tried to drag me down but I just turned quickly and she flew off of me and we left than Harry took me to a local restaurant and we had a great time.

I thought everything was perfect until a waitress came with me and Harrys Blondie (a dessert) and fangirled when she saw the legendary Harry Styles from 1D and the dessert toppled off the tray and straight onto my dress. Really?! I half yelled looking down at my dress. I'm sooo sorry Miss. I didn't mean to do that please forgive me. It's fine. I said soothingly to the girl with just a tiny bit of annoyance in my voice and got up excusing myself from the table and went to the washroom to try and get the Blondie off of me. When I was finally satisfied with it all there was. I went back to the table and seeing the previous mess of ice cream had been cleaned and the dessert was replaced. I sat down grabbed my spoon and dug in as Harry had already done. We talked and ate for quite a while and left around 11:30 pm. When we got back to my place he asked if he could stay the night over at my house since it was late and he forgot his house key so I said yes since I had a pullout couch in my room. When we walked in we found something terrible in the kitchen talking to my mom, actually two terrible things and their names were Brooke and Susan, Brooke's mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke looked over at me and gave me a devilish grin. Erika is it true you hurt Brooke tonight. My mom asked. Yes that's true my reasoning being she was flirting with my bf and trying to seduce him or something and that's just wrong and before we left she jumped on my back and tried to drag me down so I just got her off my back. I said and Harry backed me up with, This is all true Mrs. Right. Brooke here was flirting with me. My mom nodded and Susan jumped in. I'm sure my Brooke would never do that! Well I'm sorry to say but she did and she bullies me constantly at school so I'm sorry Mrs. Nicole but your daughters just a real bitch. Come on Harry lets go. I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the stairs.

We headed up to my room where I grabbed my PJ pants and matching shirt silently and going to the washroom changing and putting my hair up for the night and washing my face too. Before I went back to my room i went to my brother's room to grab a pair of sweatpants and an old t shirt for Harry. When I got back to my room he was waiting for me sitting on my bed. I'm sorry she did that to you. He said. It's ok Harry I'm used to it. When i was younger i played football and she made fun of me for that till i tackled her and she'd do the same thing. Oh he said. You played tackle football? I sure did. I played from fourth grade to sixth grade i was the only girl too. Oh wow. He said looking quite amused. Go change and I'll get your bed ready. Ok he replied back and went to change. I pulled out the couch and got some clean sheets and pillow cases and blankets and made the bed. When we actually went to bed he was on the pullout and I was on my bed when I woke up we were both in my bed and I was snuggled in his arms. My guess was that he either had a bad dream or wanted to snuggle or both. I slowly inched my way out of his arms and I got out of bed without waking him. I checked the clock and it was 12:30 in the afternoon so mom would already be at work. I went downstairs and made a breakfast of pancakes and bacon and fried potatoes, something i rarely made but since Harry was here i made it. I was finishing up plating the food when I heard someone crying and i ran up the stairs to my room to find it was Harry. I sat next to him and gave him a side hug just holding him there than i sat beside him and wrapped my arm around him rubbing his back. When he looked up i just about cried seeing him like that. Harry what's wrong ? i asked. I just had a nightmare that you had left for another guy and it was so real and when I woke up and you weren't there I thought it was real. Harry I would never leave you, not now not ever I love you too much to leave you, you mean too much to me. After i said that he looked at me and we kissed. I pulled away and said i made brunch. He jumped up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen and i followed just as fast. Then we found something that shocked us both.

It was a note from Brooke that said-

If you thought i was mean before you have no idea what's coming for you! You will pay for calling me that and that bf of yours probably only dates you because he feels sorry for you because you're so ugly pathetic and worthless! Can't wait to see you Monday:)

-Brooke

I stood there in shock and reread the note multiple times than I ripped it up and threw it away putting on a fake smile. So who wants breakfast? I said in a happy tone. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the plates taking them to the dining room table. We sat down and starting eating silently when Harry spoke up. That's' not true you know. What's not true? I asked. I date you because you're an amazing beautiful girl that i love. Thank you Harry that's really sweet I love you too! I smiled at him. He pondered for a moment and said, you know if you want I can get you into a private school with a scholarship since i know your grades are good and i know someone. Yeah that sounds nice but how'd you know about my grades? Well they're on the refrigerator. Oh i said remembering my mom had put my report card on there. Yeah so do you want to go to a private school so you don't have to see her anymore i don't want her saying things like she did to you. He said. My mom walked in the door and we explained everything to her and she said i could and I was overjoyed and after Harry had made a few calls and a meeting with my mom to sign papers and get a uniform for me (the only downside) i was enrolled in Stanton school for girls scheduled to start on Tuesday. On Monday me and my mom went to my school to clean out my locker and unregister me. After that I spent the rest of the day practicing my clarinet and texting Harry and daydreaming about how school would go tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning at 6:00 even though my new school started at eight. I got up and took a long shower to kill time and then i got out dried myself clipping my hair up and putting my uniform on. Then I went back in the bathroom and unclipped and blow dried my hair than putting it into a high curled ponytail. After that i did my makeup and looked in the mirror. Perfect! I said out loud to myself than i went downstairs with my bookbag my clarinet and my phone, dropping those off near the front door i went into the kitchen to get a bowl of fruit loops and an English muffin with peanut butter finishing it off with a cup of coffee. I was drinking my coffee when my phone went off and it was a text from Harry saying he was coming to get me to take me to school. And i replied with a Ok. Then i texted him. You know i have a car and can drive right? And almost instantly a text back, I know now come outside I'm waiting. I quickly got up and checked my hair and makeup one last time before going out the door with my things and stealing a 5 from my mom's purse for lunch.

When I got outside I hopped into Harry's car and put my stuff in the back. Morning! I said quite cheerfully and kissed his cheek. Morning he said sounding a little amused at how happy I was even though i was bound to be alienated today. He pulled out and I turned on the radio that was playing LWWY at the moment and Harry started singing to it while I hummed it. The ride didn't take long maybe 10 minutes at the most. I thanked Harry for the ride and got my stuff from the back than turning around again kissing him and getting out of the car. Once he pulled away I started into the school towards the office to pick up my schedule and my map of the school. Once I had gotten those I headed to my locker and hastily put my things in there and grabbed my instrument and music folder since my first class was band. At this school I had band twice a day and I was overjoyed! When I got to the band room the director had me introduce myself to the class after announcements and the starting bell. She gave me the music they were currently playing and it wasn't much different than mine except two songs were new to me and i figured them out fairly quickly. The rest of the day went well enough and almost everyone was really nice to me. When I got out of school I had two texts, one from Harry and one from an unknown number and being as stupid as me I opened the unknown first and It said

So Erika too shy to hide your face now! Where are you? I'm waiting? Brooke:)

OMG I hate her so much first she calls me worthless and now this! Will I ever get a break?

I stormed out of the building with my bag and saw Harrys car I composed myself and walked over to it opening the door and plopping down in the passenger seat. Hi. I mumbled flatly. Hey babe, how was school? It was great until i got this. I showed Harry the text from her and then he became super pissed off. SHE DID NOT SAY THAT TO YOU THAT'S IT IT'S ABOUT TIME WE SHOW THAT BROOKE THAT SHE MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON! He started to drive and truthfully i was worried of what he was going to do. He asked for directions to her house and I gave him the answers. Sooner than I'd hoped we were at Brooke's house and he got out of the car taking my phone with him to the front door. He knocked on the door and she answered and i ducked my head down so she wouldn't see me which obstructed my view of what was happening.. I was scared...


End file.
